


Don't Hurt Her

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Chaoter Twent-Seven Alternate Ending, F/M, Jughead Jones -Centric, One-Shot, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate ending to Chapter Twenty-Seven at the Lodge Lodge.





	Don't Hurt Her

The masked men points the gun at her, and as soon as the finger slowly presses on the trigger, he jumps forward, tackling the attacker even with the pain hitting him in waves. 

He’s on the floor, groaning as the intruder drops the gun and runs, runs for his life along with his companions. His head does not register the scream from Veronica or the blur of red hair that darts behind the runaway thieves. His eyes are only reserved to the pair of green orbs, now looking at him in panic. 

He smiles. She's alright. Safe. Alive.

With one last breath, the Serpent closes his eyes, oblivious to his surroundings and terrified cries of his lover.

As soon as the robbers enter, he is on his feet, heart racing and mind going over endless scenarios and escape routes, all ending in injuries or death. He holds Betty behind him in one swift move, protectiveness flooding his senses. For the briefest moment their eyes meet; her’s radiating fear, but also strength, reminding him why he fell in love with her.

One of them takes Veronica upstairs, and he can see Archie's tense shoulders begin to shake. He opens his mouth constantly to protests, but keeps silent.

The dark haired girl returns, kneeling once again next to the slightly relieved redhead. 

One of the robbers steps outside, and most of them do too but one: black eyes stare into them, fingers tightening around a gun. Veronica whispers in the lowest volume, eyes fixed on the floor. She just explains in a few words how the alarm will take twenty minutes or so. 

Archie seems relieved, but he isn't. He is a Serpent, built to understand that any situation with a gun is bound by law to have a nasty ending. He get keep his guard down, not now.

Fifteen minutes past with no dilema until the tallest of the masked man come inside, and, to their surprise, approach him, one with a second gun in hand. Betty springs up and tries to punch one only to be deflected by her own boyfriend. WHatever they wanted, they could do to him. But never to her.

They drag him outside, forcefully, chuckling at his furious eyes.

“Serpent.”

The voice is young, no older than her perhaps. But he knows what is about to happen.

A fist connects to his stomach and he is thrown back, landing in his newly bound wrists.   
He itches to stand up and fight, but Betty is inside, itg another two armed men and he’s the damned should anything happen to her. She was his hope, his light, his everything.

He rolls to his side and before reacting, a camping boot slams down to his wrist and there's a sickening crack, followed by a scream. 

(Should he be facing the cabin, he would have seen the desperate yell of betty, eyes already drowned in tears.)

They half drag him back to the living room, realising his hands, ignoring the bendt wrist.

Betty, sweet, lovely Betty, wraps her arms around her neck. 

The the alarm came off.

The robbers sprung into all directions, fleeing as fast as their feet could carry them.Archie bolts behind them into the woods, Veronica longing to follow but staying at iron will.

One last man stays behind. His mask is pure black, but his amber eyes bore holes into his own. His heart jumps in terror as he raises his gun. 

It shoots.

He closes his eyes.

He wakes up the the sound of a quiet hum and a sting on his wrist. A blur of pinks and yellows come to place and he finds himself staring at a puffy eyed, wild-haired Betty, gently as ever wrapping his wrist in a makeshift cast. Her hands work steadily, murmuring to herself every so often.

He smiles. A real, bright smile.

Her eyes meet his and concern is swallowed by the purest love. He was safe.

“I love you.”

His voice cracks in whisper, but she understands perfectly.

“I love you too, Jughead Jones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!  
Another very short fic on Jughead. I was planning more violenc3e on this one, but I have other more angsty works in progress. Shout out to Morgan, who gave me this prompt, kudos to you :)  
If anyone else has any other prompts, do tell in the coments.  
;)


End file.
